


Smile

by lextenou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: F/F, Sera Myu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does SailorUranus smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely upon the 2002 Summer Special Musical - Pretty Soldier SailorMoon Infinity Academy Mistress Labyrinth (aka Mugen Gakuen Mistress Labyrinth). The musical is based on S season of the anime and manga, and incorporates new material. After she knows she is dying, SailorUranus looks at SailorMoon and smiles radiantly.

I knew when I first saw her.

I knew.

I questioned, denied, because I didn't want to know. Didn't want to acknowledge.

She is the Princess. She is the Messiah, she is the one who will save us.

She is the one who will restore my lost faith.

She is the one who has.

My love for Michiru burns brightly in my chest as I feel her fading next to me. I stumble, falling to my knees. Is this what our fighting has come to?

She is shocked, the suddenness of our deaths striking her through. I can see it on her face. The same face that shone with pure innocence that day when I first saw her. The bright smile...the happy laughter...they dance through my memory, a welcome reminder of simpler times. Times before we were charged with saving the world.

We could have been great friends, all of us. Fun and frivolity would have awaited us at every turn as we lived life to the fullest.

Instead, an encroaching cold is overtaking me. I know I will be dead soon.

I look at her. I know Michiru is fading extremely quickly next to me. I can't turn and look at her. It is only inertia that keeps my body upright as I land solidly on my knees. At any other time, that would have hurt.

She's crying.

I'm not scared.

I know she will save us.

She will bring us back to live eternally in her memory. She will erect monuments to our memories, and all shall know of those who sacrificed to protect the huddled, ignorant masses.

The tracks of tears mar her cheeks. I remember when they were smooth, touched only by the brightness of her smile and the sun's rays. Her faith, her purity, touched us in ways that we can never understand.

Even now, as I am about to pass out for the final time, I can't help but remember the words we exchanged over the prone form of a weakened Hotaru. A twinge of distant pain shoots through me as I recall holding my sword high, ready to strike the killing blow on an innocent child.

_Can't you see this is the only way?_

She stood firm, pleading with me.

_Can't you see that it's not?_

She made me believe.

I feel the last echoes of strength leaving me. She's crying harder, her lip quivering.

With a final effort of my will, a release of the hope that dwells within my chest, I smile at her before toppling forward and knowing only blackness.


End file.
